Attack on San Francisco
The Attack on San Francisco, also known as the Terrorist attack on San Francisco is an terrorist attack launched by the rogue Major General Garon Richardson of the Rogue Sentinel Task Force Mercenaries joined with the king of Valla, Anankos Shephard in November 13th, 2072 following the Gobi Campaign ended with the American and NATO coalition victory. When Major General Garon Richardson has betrayed the Sentinel and joined forces with Anankos Shephard, his first target is striking the United States of America and later striking both Japan and the Russian Federation. The operatives Jack Mitchell and Mathew Gideon are tasked with a bulk of the Sentinel Task Force, U.S. Army Rangers, California National Guard and San Francisco Police Department to protect the Golden Gate Bridge from the attacking rogue Sentinel mercenary and Kingdom of Valla forces which were led by hans Dolph and Iago Williams. Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and his group arrived at the city of San Francisco to aid them to stop the rogue Sentinel mercenaries from destroying the Golden Gate Bridge, only to be stopped by his former partner Silas Walker, who aids the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force operatives. After that, Sonic Jr defeats ilas Walker just before the Golden Gate Bridge is destroyed. Shortly afterwards, he convinced him that Garon Richardson has murdered thousands of innocent people on the U.S. soil and helps them and NATO coalition forces to bring the rogue Major General Garon Richardson to justice by traveling to India with the [[USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79)|USS John F. Kennedy]] to find the Indian Governor Rainbow Sage in Taj Mahal. Background After the U.S. victories on Gobi Campaign and Yangtze Campaign with and following the Russian and East Asian military invasion attempt of the United States failed, Captain Xander Bradley went to the White House in Washington, D.C. where he officially meets the U.S. President Samuel Walker and warns him about the terrorist attacks happened on the major cities including San Francisco, Tokyo and Moscow when Major General Garon Richardson has gone rogue following the end of Gobi Campaign. He later convinced the President Samuel Walker about Sonic Jr's wrongdoings after seven years of going into hiding. After the meeting, he later returns to the Sentinel HQ in Chicago from Washington, D.C. to see Iago Williams uncharacteristically greet him. Iago mentions Xander Bradley's failure to kill Sonic Jr in Hong Kong, which Xander Bradley ignores him, prompting him to move on to Major General Garon Richardson. Hans Dolph meets up with Iago Williams, and the two converse about how Xander Bradley isn't the type to defect from the United States, and that they risk losing more of the royal family. Elise Winter overhears their conversation, and decides to go to help Sonic Jr in San Francisco. Leo Kennedy welcomes Xander Bradley on his way to the Major General Garon Richardson, and warns him of their father's deteriorating state. Xander Bradley initially doubts this, but he then sees Major General Garon Richardson has betrayed the Sentinel Task Force and joined forces with Anankos Shepard, telling them to continue the third world war, and tells them that he wants to launch the terrorist attack on the United States, shocking both Leo Kennedy and Xander Bradley. Leo Kennedy suggests that Garon Richardson must be controlled by someone, linking it to the hidden enemy Sonic Jr said they should be fighting. Leo Kennedy begins to doubt his initial dismissal of Sonic Jr's message, as well as the fight against East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and the United Federation of China, to which Xander Bradley replies that they cannot betray the United States as its members. Despite this, Xander Bradley still says they must meet Sonic Jr at the heart of North Africa as they said. After Major General Garon Richardson has joined forces with Anankos Shephard following the betrayal, he launches the terrorist attack on the United States, specifically the U.S. Navy's Third Fleet, currently stationed in the San Francisco Bay. Garon Richardson holds a particular grudge against the United States, as he believes they have kept the world in a state of perpetual war for over a century now. He also points out the belligerence in their foreign policy, stating that the United States military intervention in other nations has only led to more wars, not resolution or peace. He believes the sole reason that the United States has set the global agenda for as long as it did was because they possessed the most advanced, sophisticated military on the planet, to which the rogue Garon Richardson disagrees. Launching the Attack After that, Sonic Jr and his group arrived on San Francisco to prevent the terrorist attack from destroying the Golden Gate Bridge, but they are stopped by U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel operatives lead by Silas Walker, who was ordered to track them down. Silas Walker calls it tragic that, upon reuniting with his long-lost friend, he must kill them. They are confused by this, stating that they don't know. Silas Walker, which frustrates him and demands Sonic Jr fight him, but he refused and orders them to stand down. Suddenly, Elise Winter arrives to join them. Camilla Blakeslee asks that Elise go back to Chicago, but she refuses. Sonic Jr warns her that coming with her may lead to her fighting Xander Bradley and Leo Kennedy at some point, but Elise Winter still refuses to back down, believing that Sonic Jr couldn't possibly be a former Sentinel operative as the other Americans said they were. They welcome Elise Winter into their group and promises to protect her. Arthur Keaton and Effie catch up to their liege, who introduces Sonic Jr to them. Sonic Jr declares that they must reach India as soon as possible to be able to enter Valla at the Earth's surface in time, and begins the battle against the rogue Sentinel mercenary operatives and Valla soldiers. Shortly after, Sentinel operatives Jack Mitchell and Matthew Gideon, with assistance from local Calfornia National Guard and the San Francisco Police Department, are in pursuit of a white van presumed to threaten the Third Fleet. Upon reaching the Golden Gate Bridge, Mitchell and Gideon and other Sentinel operatives are halted and engaged by vehicles containing dozens of rogue Sentinel mercenaries. Sentinel, California National Guard and SFPD manage to eliminate most of the rogue Sentinel mercenary forces and secure the target van halfway across the bridge. As Mitchell approached the van, the back doors open, revealing a swarm of drones that affix themselves to the bridge's cables and self-destruct, causing the entire Golden Gate Bridge to collapse into the San Francisco Bay and onto one of the fleet's carriers, disabling it while Sonic Jr realized he is too late to prevent the collapse of the Golden Gate Bridge by the hands of the rogue Sentinel mercenary and Kingdom of Valla forces. Following Silas Walker's defeat, he notes that he was holding back, questioning why he would went into hiding in Rio de Janeiro, for Silas to reply that his honor as a Sentinel operative is more important. He tells Sonic Jr of how they saved his life long ago: that, when Silas Walker took Sonic Jr for a picnic outside the city of Los Angeles, the U.S. National Guard soldiers tried to execute Silas Walker when they returned, only for Sonic Jr ordered them to stand down, thus sparing him. They finally remembers Silas Walker as his playmate, and worries that he would be returned from hiding after seven-year hiatus. Silas Walker insists that he would rather be killed after Sonic Jr gone into hiding, and regrets not being able to spend more time with Sonic Jr, to which they respond that he could join their group, so they could find the Indian Governor Rainbow Sage in Taj Mahal at Agra, Uttar Pradesh and then bring the rogue Garon Richardson to justice in Tunisia, North Africa together. Silas obliges, and the group heads off to the [[USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79)|USS John F. Kennedy]], a Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier .. Hundreds of rogue Sentinel forces then begin to surround and board the downed carrier; their objective, to secure the carrier's Arclight rail guns. Only Mitchell and Gideon, now joined by Michael Cormack and Henry Knox, and a handful of Navy personnel are left to fend off the rogue Sentinel mercenary and Valla attack. Mitchell manages to plant jammers on the carrier's rail guns, preventing the rogue Sentinel mercenaries and Valla's forces rom using both rail guns. Sentinel then pushes on through the ship until they eventually reach the control room. Mitchell assumes control of the railguns, shooting down enemy CH-53K King Stallions and V-22 Ospreys and cargo ships. After a period of time, the rogue Sentinel mercenaries gives up the attack and retreats back to Tunisia in North Africa, sparing the rest of the Third Fleet. With thousands of dead Americans on Garon Richardson' hands, a dejected but vengeful Michael Cormack states that their next objective is to "hunt him down...and we bury him." While on the voyage journey to India via the USS John F. Kennedy, Elise Winter reunites with Azura Panettiere, and remarks how she used to be a daughter of the U.S. President Howard Richardson like herself, and by extent, her big sister. Elise Winter expresses her gratitude at being able to meet her and suggests they become friends, with Sakura Marshall stepping in and asking them all to join the rest of the group for a gathering. Azura Panettiere then wonders to herself if everyone will be like those two if the United States of North America, NATO coalition, Russian Federation, the Chinese Federation and East Asian Federation are at peace again in order to bring the rogue Major General Garon Richardson to justice and disbanded the Rogue Sentinel Mercenaries in Tunisia, North Africa and end World War III. Aftermath Sometime after the attack on San Francisco which is later prevented by the U.S. Armed Forces, SFPD officers and Sentinel Task Force, the rest of the world responded with the terrorist attacks against the rogue Sentinel mercenaries and Major General Garon Richardson, who had entrenched himself inside the North African Sentinel Base in Tunisia, North Africa. The Republic of India highly impressed by the United States and NATO coalition to convince the President of India to tell about the Garon Richardson's whereabouts in which he is the North African Sentinel Base in Tunisia, North Africa. The U.S. military and NATO coalition forces stationed at the military base of operations in East Africa where the attacks will be staged to bring Garon Richardson to justice. Sonic Jr and thier group arrive in India via the [[USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79)|USS John F. Kennedy]], and they immediately begins asking the locals about the whereabouts of the Rainbow Sage. The Nepalese old man they are speaking to recognizes their sword as the Yato, and questions why they are seeking out the Rainbow Sage in the first place. The old man directs Sonic Jr to the Taj Mahal at Uttar Pradesh to find the Sage, warning them not to die on her way up the mountains of Nepal. The group begins to tire on their way up the mountain, until they finally reach their destination at Agra, Uttar Pradesh. Sonic Jr warns the group that actually meeting the Sage will not be an easy task; Sonic Jr's assumption is right, as they encounter illusions who challenge them on their way to the Sage. Gallery 04-3.jpg 420x0.jpg Singapore_Police_Urban_Shield_img.jpg 1240874_1280x720.jpg sfpd-.jpg size0.jpg Homefront-00124.jpg 5659400062 83ded0bba7 b.jpg Homefront03.jpg 1373630_10.jpg call-of-duty-advanced-warfare.jpg 1087215803 preview 107410 20180208151100 1.png Cod2.jpg Golden_Gate_Bridge_collapsing_AW.png Bal-27_Carbon_Singleplayer_AW.png Man_Overboard!_XBOX_One_Achievement_Image_CoDAW.jpg Railgun_HUD_AW.png Category:2070s conflicts Category:Crimes in San Francisco Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States